Talk:Bess Lynn (New Earth)
Earth-One or Earth-Two :So somebody is running rampant adding Earth-Two appearances to numerous Tomahawk issues arguing that since Liberty Belle ist supposedly an descendant of Miss Liberty all Tomahawk issues (or at least the ones with ML in them) are taking place on Earth-Two. Questions arise. For example, where was that relationship stated (source, in other words)? And how does the Lord of Time story-arc in Justice League of America #159-#160 - where ML takes active part along with other heroes which could easily be ascribed to Earth-Two as well (and probably were) - fit in with that half-assed assumption? :You see, in New Earth terms, the whole shebang made perfect sense. But when you apply Earth-Two tags in droves on spurious evidence what little is left of any storytelling logic goes out the window. Without opening it. Again. :Which is my convoluted way of stating (again) that we should not overdo the multiversal nitpicking. Or refrain from jumping the gun when an alleged paradox raises its tiny head. We could have saved us a lot of trouble with Futures End as well if we had shown a little patience. Like, when that bloody thing is actually finished and the smoke has cleared. --Lucien61 (talk) 11:47, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm fairly sure it was that established the link. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I tend to agree that there is no need to shift all Pre-Crisis Tomahawk stuff to Earth-Two, though. In addition to the JLA/JSA Lord of Time story (which I haven't read in years and can't remember if ML was referred to as Earth-One), there may be other explicit Earth-One links in the Tomahawk canon. The Liberty Belle ancestor could just be a counterpart. And IIRC, ML only appeared in LB's dream in that issue. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:58, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Exposition explained a family tree link - they're related. Miss Liberty's Who's Who profile also mentions it. And as for "there may be other explicit Earth-One links", we'll get there when someone finds them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:08, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::: As far as I know, there are only three pre-Crisis stories that link Tomahawk to the contemporary heroes: , -160 and . In Justice League, it is not specified if the Lord of Time gets his past heroes from Earth-One or Earth=Two or both, but seeing as he was trying to manipulate the cosmic balance between the two earths, it would make sense that they would be from both. In Firestorm, the time travel happens during the Crisis, so it could easily be dimensional travel too. In All-Star Squadron, it is made clear that Libby Lawrence is Bess Lynn's descendent. So, in my mind, All-Star Squadron is the only one that is really definite as to which earth the Tomahawk stories take place, and it says Earth-Two. YMMV Shadzane �� (talk) 19:06, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Name? Shouldn't she be filed as Elizabeth Lynn (New Earth), in accordance with the standard article nomenclature? -- Gnostic (talk) 02:03, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong Admins, but I think we used to assume that all Daves were Davids and Bills were Williams and Besses were Elizabeths, but recently we have decided to go by the source. So unless the comic somewhere says she is really Elizabeth, she remains Bess. Shadzane �� (talk) 12:49, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Daves are pretty conclusive. Bess could, theoretically, have other origins, so it's too big of a jump. Who's Who and DC Enc list her only as Bess. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:09, August 4, 2017 (UTC)